fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Fishing
'What is Night Fishing?' It is when you, and up to four or seven friends (depending on boat), go on an automatic 5-hour fishing trip once a night. The game automatically goes fishing for you and sends you a message in the morning of what everyone caught.. Note: Although your night fishing trip is 5 hours, accounts will be locked for 30 mins - 10 minutes before Night Fishing, and 20 minutes after. You will not be able to fish or change any settings except Active Quest during this time. If you're not a leader, then you must check your Night Fishing Page to see what everyone caught. 'What's the benefit?' You can catch EXTRA fish - while dreaming of Fish Wrangler at night! However, it is not for everyone because it requires taking a 5 hour break per night. 'Who do I go with?' You pick who you go with. Ask your friends if their party has an open spot, or create your own Night Fishing party. Parties consists of at least 2 members (1 leader and at least 1 non-leader up to a maximum of 7). Leaders are responsible for organizing the party; they select the start time, and accept/reject member invitations. Leaders have a harder job with no advantage - otherwise everyone would want to be a leader. Otherwise, you pick who you go with. Ask your friends if their party has an open spot, or create your own Night Fishing party. The party size is limited to 5 wranglers in the beat-up dinghy and 8 crew members in the Mini Cruiser. 'Requirements:' 1) Have at least 17,000 points 2) Login 24 hours 3 days before trip 3) Have chum stocked; 4) Be on the same island as leader 5) Not have fishing wait time prior to departure.* (*allowed 45 minutes of skipped time prior, see the "Can I use Skips" section below) Also, the Leader must have enough Fuel if using the Mini Cruiser (even while diving in Sans Culpra which normally doesn't use fuel). The party on the Mini Cruiser uses 3 gallons per person. Note that it is not necessary to own a boat nor have the Art of Night Fishing skill in order to join a Night Fishing party. Naturally without a boat however, your Night Fishing excursions are limited to WaterPort until such time you can navigate beyond the initial island. The Captain in addition to meeting all the above requirements, as the leader must also ensure they have any necessary Resources (more info); will not run out of Chum (more info); and have enough Fuel (more info). Note: The NF trip will fail to go out fishing if the Captain has the wrong pole equipped for that island. 'Can I Night Fish alone?' You can, but without any friends to protect your gold stash you will be easy pickings for pirates who will steal half to a hundred percent of your night's gold. There is a minimum of two people required to create a night fishing party, but if your crew doesn't show up, you'll still go by yourself and get robbed by pirates. 'How does scoring work?' In the morning, you will receive a breakdown of the fish everyone caught. The gold and points are split equally across all party members. If the Night Fishing leader used a Mini-Cruiser then all party members give some gold to the Leader to cover fuel costs. 'What is the Night Fishing Gold Multiplier?' The Night Fishing Gold Multiplier is a reward based on how many consecutive days at least 60% of your crew shows up for Night Fishing. It's calculated by simply multiplying your entire gold profit by the 'Gold Multiplier'. NOTE: The extra gold from the Multiplier is not included in the “Equally split profits, earned 8,716 gold and 18,519 points each” line. The extra gold is displayed in the last line: “4 consecutive days with everyone showing up. 1.6x Gold Multiplier: 5,230 extra gold each” As long as 60% of your crew shows up, you'll still get the gold multiplier! The following boat capacities count: 2 of 3; 3 of 4; 3 of 5, 4 of 5; 4 of 6, 5 of 6; 5 of 7, 6 of 7; and 5 of 8, 6 of 8, 7 of 8 'What are Mythical Night Fish?' We've received news from the Farovian Oceanography Institute that various invasive species will be migrating to each Farovian location. We do not have an exact estimate, but we believe the migration shall occur in March 2010. Due to our thorough investigative analysts and interns, we believe catching these extremely large mythical beasts will be determined by a number of key factors: # A high consecutive day count # The party's average pole level # Rum and glow worm usage Mythical Night Fish are not caught like other fish, they have to be targeted by the Captain (as set in the Party Settings page) and once the appropriate myth has been selected, the analysis can begin. Analysis The analysis percentage is the amount of research your Night Fishing party has done on the Mythical Night Fish. As no one really knows if they exist or not, your party has to spend some time night fishing where the Mythical Fish may live. You can view the full list of MNF in-game HERE. The known habitat of each Mythical Night Fish are detailed on their respective pages, and can access from Mythical Night Fish Lists. How do I speed up analysis? Your analysis is based on four elements: 1) How many go Night Fishing; 2) Using the Mythical Night Fish's preferred chum, Love Chum equals any preference; 3) The usage of Glow Worms, as Glow Worms help light up the dark waters thereby improving analysis; 4) Luck.. it's not fishing without lady luck! If you max out these 4 criteria, you'll be on your way to catching the Mythical Night Fish as fast as possible. The analysis is calculated based on the size of your Night Fishing crew and varies per Mythical Fish; Example: If all 4 people in a party go night fishing for four nights in Waterport with Oak Branch, Broken Standard, or Fancy Rifle-pole (thereby analyzing the local Salmon of Wisdom myth)... And one person uses a glow worm on the first three nights, and everyone uses the Preferred Chum... 'Catching the Mythical Night Fish' A special thing about Mythical Night Fish is that after you complete the analysis of where it's located, you'll see what your chances are of making a catch! After your analysis is complete and you go night fishing, you'll then be told what your Catch Percentage was for that night. If you have a 15% Catch Percentage, that means you have a 15% chance of catching it and a 85% chance of missing it. Your ability to catch the Mythical Night Fish is based on five factors: 1) Your Parties Average Pole Level, the higher the better; 2) Team work, ie # of consecutive days with full boat; 3) Luck - because fishing is a game of chance; 4) Using the Fish's Preferred Chum, or Love Chum; and 5) How much Rum was consumed, of course! The best chance you have in catching a Mythical Night Fish is a ~1/3 shot. Note, unlike the analysis, the catch percentage is not cumulative. NOTE: As of Jul 2019, NF party can bring up to max of 8 Jugs of Rum with NO ill effects. This can now be seen ingame under Resource Old Jug of Rum. Unsure at this time how much more this will increase Max Percentage if any. UPDATE: After 11 years of heavy usage, wranglers have built a strong tolerance, thereby allowing party goers to bring up to 8 jugs with no ill effects. 'Where can you Night Fish?' You can generally night fish in all locations with a few exceptions. You can scuba dive while night fishing in Sans Culpra but only if you and the rest of your crew have the Scuba Fishing License - otherwise you will be limited to surface fishing there. You CANNOT night fish in Magma Reef due to the limited number of trips you can make there. 'Do I need the necessary resources in order to Night Fish at a particular location?' If a location requires a particular resource in order to fish there, as a rule individual wranglers do not need that resource in order to Night Fish from that location. As long as your captain has the necessary resources to fish at that location then the whole party can Night Fish there. For example; *Only the captain needs a boat in order to Night Fish from WaterPort (clearly in order to Night Fish from a different location you need to be able to reach that location). *No-one requires an Olde Auger in order for the group to Night Fish from San Digloo (although Icelantican poles lower than level 22 will not fare well). *No-one requires an Advanced Auger in order for the group to Night Fish from Lake Freezberg.(although Icelantican poles lower than level 64 will not fare well) The exception to prove this rule is in Sans Culpra where all party members require the Scuba Fishing License in order to scuba dive while night fishing. 'Can I change the Night Fishing location?' The Night Fishing trip will leave from whatever island the leader is on at the designated time of departure (Note: regardless of what is set as the preferred island in NF settings). It is the leader's responsibility to keep his or her crew informed of any new changes of location. However, it is the crews' responsibility to ensure they are at the new location at the appointed time. You can suggest changes through messaging on the NF board or personally msging the captain. 'What can I catch?' With a few exceptions, any fish that populate your Night Fishing location are available to be caught while Night Fishing. Fish that cannot be caught while Night Fishing include the Loafy Fish (because they reward Loaf Chum and not gold), the Red Lust Prize Fish (because they reward cash/RLC, not gold), the One-Day-Only Fish or special 'mission' fish (for example, the Volcano Rock Fish in Blue Crescent). You can also catch Mythical Night Fish. (See Above) 'Do Night Fish catches interrupt catching streaks?' No. Any fish caught on a Night Fishing trip are not counted towards catching streaks. Thus, a streak can continue either side of a Night Fishing trip. 'Are there any resources that I can use while Night Fishing' There are two resources that can be used while Night Fishing; Glow Worms and Rum. Both resource can help you catch more fish that night. Each resource must be activated before the night fishing trip starts in order to be used. They can be activated at any time, but will only be used during a Night Fishing trip. One resource will be used per trip. Any users that have a Night Fishing resource activated will have the appropriate icon displayed on their group's Night Fishing Page. 'How much chum do you need?' The amount of chum you will use depends on whether any resources are used and the chum used, but a safe margin is to ensure you have between 20 and 30 pieces of chum stocked before you leave for night fishing. The exception to this is if you are using Generic chum for night fishing, then 40 pieces of chum is the lowest amount you should bring as it takes 25-30 casts to catch your 5-6 fish each night. Bringing along an Old Jug of Rum will grant you another 10 casts approximately and net you an extra 5 or 6 fish, so compensate accordingly. It would be a good idea to purchase at least 50 chums at a time when you need it. You won't use this many pieces during a Night Fishing excursion, but it will ensure you have sufficient chum for any Crew Trips or Deckhand Trips before or after your night fishing trip. 'What happens if you run out of chum?' If you run out of chum during Night Fishing trip then you will limit the number of fish you will catch accordingly. If the captain runs out of chum during your night fishing session, it will end prematurely and you will gain no experience or gold for that trip. Note you will still use chum in that trip (with the captain returning with 0) and any night fishing resources (Old Jug of Rum or Glow Worms) activated will also be used with no advantage gained for using them. You may send messages to your Cap'n and crew with the message board available. 'What happens if you run out of fuel?' The next morning on your Night Fishing page, you'll see a message similar to: RAN OUT OF FUEL! Cap'n Jozek towed us back, he threatened to leave us stranded if we didn't give half of our point and gold earnings! Party also refused to give 29 gold each for the measly 9 gallons Leader (Your leader) took us night fishing with! Your points and gold of what you did catch are cut in half. 'What happens if you run out of oxygen while diving in Sans Culpra?' Night Fishing in Sans Culpra does not use any oxygen so don't worry about running out while Night Fishing, but it is always good to have some in supply for Crew Trips or Deckhand Line Checks either side of your excursion times. 'Do your poles level during Night Fishing?' As of May 31, 2009, your poles do level during Night Fishing based upon your number of catches. Using Red Love Chum doubles the amount your poles level while Night Fishing. More details can be found in Pole Leveling. 'Do you gain Goodness/Evilness while Night Fishing in Icelantica?' Yes, each member of the Night Fishing crew are awarded Goodness or Evilness points at the rate of 5% of the points that everyone receives at the end of the excursion. A 200 point bonus is also awarded for any crew using Red Love Chum. 'My Night Fishing time is over but I am still locked out' Your Night Fishing party is locked for up to 30 minutes before you leave AND after you get back. Various messages will inform you what you and your crew are up to in those minutes although the real reason is to perform the necessary server calculations before you can fish again! Also, times will remain the same during Daylight Savings Times, so make sure you adjust time as needed. 'I am on a different island than my leader but it still thinks I am Night Fishing' The 'lock-in' period happens regardless of whether you are actually able to go Night Fishing that night or not. This is because one of the calculations the server does is to determine who can go fishing. At the end of the lock-in period you will be allowed to fish again. 'Can I use Skips just before Night Fishing' No. If you are in 'skip-time' when your night fishing time is due to start, you will not be allowed to go Night Fishing as you are effectively still in 'normal' fishing mode (skip-time is when your fish clock shows more than it would if you had just pressed Fish Now a minute before your night party is locked for the night). EDIT - Changed to allow 45 minutes of skipped time before Night Fishing. 'I am late getting back for my Night Fishing - will I miss out?' Your party will wait for a certain time frame (exact duration is unknown, but user experience estimates the timeframe is approximately 15 minutes) for latecomers who are currently in transit to the correct location, to arrive. As long as you are scheduled to arrive within this time frame, you will still be able to join your crew for the night's excursion. Also, if you did a 'normal' fishing JUST before the Night Fishing time, you will still be a part of Night Fishing. 'I am the leader of my Night Fishing Group and am going on vacation. What are my options?' Unless you log in once every 24 hours, your Night Fishing Group will not be executed. So, if you are going away for an extended period and do not want to upset your Night Fishing Group, you may want to think about leaving the group. If you remove yourself, the next person in listed on your Night Fishing page will take over. You can always rejoin the group when you come home from vacation. 'What class is my Night Fishing party in?' It is your captain's rank that determines what class your Night Fishing party are in the Night Fishing Leaderboards. 'Why isn't my Mini-Cruiser holding 8 people?' If you go to your Night Fishing Page and scroll all the way to the bottom, you will see your Party Settings. If this still does not let you change from 5 to 8 people, you need to activate your Beat up Dinghy (by turning the ON button) and then reactivate your Mini Cruiser. 'Magical display of fire, lights and smoke?' Using any pole (except the Cubey Incinerator - see below) with Fire Sludge Chum while Night Fishing has an unusual effect. Sometimes an amazing display is produced which is worth a hefty haul of points and gold, but equally, the results could be negative and can cost your group for the effort. There is no discernable pattern to producing either result - it is a gamble. 'Cooled everyone off with an ice show?' Using your Cubey Incinerator with any chum while Night Fishing has an equally unusual effect. Sometimes a show to cool everyone off is produced which is worth a hefty haul of points and gold, but it is also possible for the show to go wrong and nearly freeze the boat, costing the group both gold and points. There is no discernable pattern to producing either result - it is a gamble. Category:Gameplay